The present disclosure is related to the field of protective equipment. More specifically, the present disclosure if related to a protective mobile workstation.
Construction, manufacturing or industrial job sites can present extreme conditions either in the form of exposure to the elements such as sun, wind, rain and dust or dirt from the construction site and heat or tailings or other debris in an industrial location. Both construction and industrial job sites present a risk of physical damage to electronics, such as from impact from machinery or supplies used at the job site.
Often because of these conditions, paper copies of specifications and plans are used at the job site. While these specifications and/or plans are digitally designed, edited, and stored, paper copies must be printed out and maintained at the job site and new copies are printed if one set of plans or specifications are damaged by the harsh conditions.
One disadvantage of this is that as a project develops often changes are made to the specification or plans, changes which are not reflected in the paper copies at the job site if the changes originate from a design office remotely located from the job site. In the event that personnel at the job site identify changes or changing conditions in the project at the job site, it can be difficult to relay these changes back to the remotely located design office such that the master plans or specifications for the project can be updated to reflect the realities experienced at the job site.